Secret Life english version
by Kaoru Oneill
Summary: This is storie about Saitou that shown my vision of his personal life and of his family. [for jesphoenix05]


Disclaimer: it's obvious that RK does not belong to me.

Ok so this is my English version of my fic that was originally made in Portuguese, and made by a request from jesphoenix05!!! And to you my thanks!!! for everyone else please forgive me for my grammatical mistakes and if I used any wrong expressions. And please read and review.

**- Sir? – **said the young officer to the man in front of him as he made he's way through the room with cautious steps**. – Did you ask for me sir? **

Slowly the taller man raised his eyes, of an intense amber color, from the paper he was reading and stared at the young officer. **– Yes, I want you to call me a carriage. **

The young man looked at the Inspector ahead of him with a taunted look in his brown eyes. It was off a common knowledge inside the headquarters of the Toquio Metropolitan Police that Inspector Fujita Goro was an intriguing man, the reason why he was target off many comments, and possessor of certain habits being one off them the fact that he usually walked home after work.

**- Anything wrong?** Asked Fujita in light sarcastic **ton – Or you simply can't obey an easy order? **

**- No sir…I mean yes sir, I'll provide it sir…**

Boy it was amazing how that man manage to freak out with a mere stare, thought the officer, not for the least anyways, if the rumors were correct that was Hajime Saitou, former commander of the Shinsegumi's 3rd squad and, by all means one of the few that could fight Battousai, which mean that there wasn't really a problem in fear him, after all, everyone there feared him, even some head guys paid big to don't pick up a fight with him.

Soon after the inopportune and ridiculously young officer left, Saitou Hajime returned his attention to the report in front of him, but it was impossible to regain the attention he had before, "those idiots", there was no way re could restart his work, and in the after all he did not wanted to. Hated the paper work that came with working for the police, the Shinsengumi wasn't very different anyway, but there wore moments that paid for all that boredom.

Moments like when he was able to fight against Battousai and settle their dispute after he thought he wouldn't be able anymore. But that idiot and he's vote of not killing anymore was far from being the Battousai he once knew. And when he thought he could see and fight against him once more, came the Kamia girl, and after that the stupid Yukishiro guy, the moron who could see his sister, the problem was, she was dead, Battousai killed her. And from that you can pretty much billed up the picture. Morons. Oh well, in the end the fight on the dojo was fun, he at least had more fun then what was allowed to him in years.

Without thinking to much he lifted his body from the chair stretching his long legs, the base fore more than 1m80 (a/n: arf arf arf), and as he passed his fingers through his pitch black, short and very well groomed hair he walked to the window only to feel the warm summer breeze that entered the room. And as he took out from his jacket pocket the cigarets and lit it, he sat on the window frame to watch and wait for the carriage to come.

He had gain the habit of smoking, a little while a go, thought he couldn't quite say when, it was after he met Tokio, so she could as always say when it had happened.

He didn't had the habit of taking carriages to go home, he would much rather walk, even at night. But since he had got late with the reports and promised Tokio he would get home early, there was really no problem in opening an exception.

While he watched the sunset, the door was opened, which made all of his muscles go fast tense as he takes his hand to his sword.

**- Yo, boss…! **

Just as fast his muscles tensed up, they relaxed as he saw who walked through the door. The blond idiot who worked for him.

**- What do you want? Ahou…-** he asked without really giving a damn about hiding his lack of interest.

**- Geez boss, chill down. Yo why are you taking a carriage? Oh I know, you're gonna give that little pass at the brothel before going home, you naughty boy. **

Saitou didn't even give him a look, even lass bothered about answering. He simply lifted himself up from the window, look at the desk, from it to Chou and light of the cigarette in his head. Without giving himself the trouble of saying a word.

**- Unpf…-**

**- O come on boss, gime a ride. Please, please, pretty please. –** that was what Saitou listened to before entering the carriage with the blond man right after him.

There wasn't much to talk about, really. At least not the much that could be said inside a carriage where the driver could listen. Even thought Chou's best efforts, Saitou wasn't in the mood for pep talk.

Many times he caught himself thinking about Tokio that day and on the insistence of her on the matter that she wanted him home early that day. It wasn't rare the he would come home very late, sometimes he would get there only the next day, but she never complained, sometimes she would crack one ore another joke just to make him angry, and have some fun at his expanses. Except that day she had made him promise, which was really bizarre, since he could count on his fingers how many times she had made him promise something, and he would never deny, something deep within him wouldn't allow it. She had some sort of power over him, and knew that. The good thing was, only they knew about that.

A harsh stop took him out of his thoughts.

**- This is where get down, boss. See ya.-** and saying that Chou made an theatrical exit tossing something to the driver, and judging by the look on his face, it wasn't a pleasant thing.

Saitou merely nodded with his had in acknowledgment of the fact, truth was, he couldn't care less about what was Chou was going to do with a bucket and a some other things, he barely registered the fact. He only was thankful to get rid of the blond man, the shame on the situation lingered on the fact that he couldn't take him to play with battousai's chicken, he couldn't hold the chuckle, surely both of them would love the gathering.

He watched noticed as the carriage started to stop. And, a few seconds later, stop right in front of his house. It wasn't exactly a big house, it had two flours in some sort of European stile. He hadn't been very pleased when Tokio presented him with the place, he was far more of the traditional type of guy, but she showed her self very enthusiastic about the house, but he suspected that it had something to do with the big Japanese garden oh the back, he could already see her building plans on that big brain, as they walked. She loved them, and would spend a good portion of her time when he wasn't at home, and when he was for that matter, working on it, on the other hand thought he loved to see her as she manage the flowers, it used to bring him peace. In the end he ended up buying the house, even if slightly displeased, it was quite pretty and she had good arguments, after all it was strategically close to the police station and she launched the smile. After all, she always had good arguments.

The lights wore on, the fact wasn't really strange, even if the sun hadn't sat yet, the boys wore relatively young and Tsutomo was deadly afraid of the dark, even if he had to die before admitting it and Eiji didn't seamed to mind, even after everything, but Saitou believed that it was hard for the boy, but he usually would refuse to be a bother and helped on everything that he could. He started to worship Tokio, and to love and take care of Tsutomo as he's own brother, that's why she would always put him to baby-sit the younger. None of them complained about it, his soon liked the boy for the moment he laid he's little eyes on him, and had confessed once that Eiji wasn't like the other stupid kids that he was used to play with. And as for himself, he supposed he would never know, if his adopted soon liked him or not, but he was always very respectful.

When he had started to teach Tsutomo the art of kenjutsu, Eiji asked to learn to and mentioned, as well, that he wanted to be a cop. Even thought he had never mentioned that, Saitou had already figured that out, so he decided to teach the boy seriously, he's guts told him that the boy would be a great cop.

Both the boys would probably be playing quietly on the living room and waiting for the dinner. Tokio didn't allow them to practice with the shinais inside the house, after all some furniture would suffer the consequences. And after all, he could barely wait for the dinner, was starving.

He placed the key on the locker, and turned it, listening to the very characteristic sound. Didn't notice the crased window on the second flour. As he crossed the door knob that familiar smell filled his nose, he unsheathed the sword, theta odor was way to familiar, he's footsteps wore calm and decided through the hall way, that metallic smell filled he's clothes and himself even, way to many times, for to long. So he couldn't be wrong.

Blood.


End file.
